It is known that a print-out image (developed image) can be obtained, albeit only slightly, from the exposure of a silver halide emulsion. Silver halide photosensitive materials for the printing industry use this characteristic, and are used as a means of checking that the right original is exposed in the correct position. However the print-out image obtained is very weak and hard to see, and in recent years attempts have been made to use fine grain emulsions to improve the quality of the image obtained from photoprocessing after exposure. Nonetheless, the finer the grain of the emulsion, the greater is its "transparency" to light. Thus, it becomes harder to obtain a print-out image and thus it is more difficult to check positioning.